


Happiest Of Birthdays

by Close Friends (HMSquared)



Series: Based On This Video [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Confetti Cannon, Decibel Reader, Driving, Early Mornings, Heartwarming, Ohio, Short & Sweet, Sound, Trumpet, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Close%20Friends
Summary: At 5:36 a.m., Mark turns 30 years old and finds himself watched by a shadow.Video source





	Happiest Of Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short thing I decided to spit out today. Happy 30th to Mark and congrats to him on hitting 24 million subscribers! Enjoy!

Mark had no idea what time it was, and frankly, he didn't care. All he could think about, all he could process, was that his gas tank was almost empty.

The decibel reader in the passenger seat, Mark tried to contain his panic as he went in search for an open gas station. As it appropriately turned out, third time's the charm and he found himself at a Meijer.

Waiting for the tank to finish filling, Mark leaned against the car lost in thought. A quick check of his watch told him he only had three more hours. Also highly appropriate.

Across the intersection, the light at the Sam's gas station was flickering. Watching it with little interest, Mark wondered if, by some sheer miracle, he would hit 24 million subscribers today. Hanging out with family was his only goal once the sun rose, but it would be a nice birthday present.

A cool breeze graced the gas station, causing an abandoned newspaper to tumble across the ground. Shivering slightly, Mark paid for his gas, got in the car, and hooked the decibel reader up to the longer cord. After that, he started driving again with one location in mind: Milton High School. The trumpet case in the backseat rattled, causing him to smile; why, he wasn't sure.

Mark could have easily kept driving, but he didn't. He had found a party popper at a Walmart within walking distance and so, sitting now in the MHS parking lot, he pulled his trumpet case toward him. It felt strange playing it here, at this time of day, but he was happy. That was all that mattered.

Even though the windows were rolled up, the sound of Mark's trumpet went through the glass. It didn't wake any neighbors or alert any cops, but it did disturb a black-haired demon standing on the curb. Cupping one ear with his hand, he rolled his eyes as Mark insulted trumpet mutes and how they didn't work.

The time was close enough, and the car remained stationary. Sitting down on the sidewalk, black sneakers touching the pavement, the young demon quietly sighed. He could easily introduce himself to Mark now, but decided against it. The YouTuber deserved to spend his birthday how he wanted, and accidentally causing a heart-attack wouldn't be ideal.

"It is currently 5:36 a.m.," Mark whispered, excitement and happiness in his tone. "30 years ago, I was born on June 28th at 5:36 a.m." A smile appeared on his face. "I mean, of course, it's not exact because of timezones, but I'm here, and that's what matters. So, I decided to get myself one last thing to test." Balancing the decibel reader between the seats, he reached behind him and grabbed a plastic bag. Its contents: a confetti cannon.

The label read "for outdoor use only," but Mark didn't oblige. Praying he wouldn't go deaf, he pointed the cannon toward the opposite car window and twisted the bottom. A loud bang measuring 124 decibels exploded forth, confetti smacking against the window and ceiling. From across the street, the young demon rolled his eyes again, though a smile broke through this time. He was just grateful Mark hadn't stepped outside because that would have been awkward.

The camera was turned off, the decibel reader was unplugged, and Mark settled back in his seat. He was actually 30 years old...it felt crazy.

He had opened the left window slightly to mute the noise, and now the cool breeze returned. Hair blowing in the breeze, Mark looked over and saw the figure on the sidewalk watching him. Normally, he would be panicked, but for some reason, right now, he was serene. Fully aware he was being watched, the birthday boy's clone stood up and walked down the road, hood pulled over his head. He loved Ohio...but the weather was something else.


End file.
